Goodbye
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Albus is forced to make a hard decision when Ariana is killed.


**Title:** Goodbye  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> slash, mild sexual content  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 658  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Albus is forced to make a hard decision when Ariana is killed.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – **Prompts Used – **throw, top, smash, empty, squeak, shell, noodles, bite

**Twister Challenge: **Write about a funeral

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompt Used – Albus/Gellert

* * *

><p>Albus watched as Ariana was lowered into the ground. Tears streamed from his eyes as dirt was thrown on top and slowly began to cover the coffin.<p>

When it first happened, he had been shell shocked. Ariana had gone so quickly, with not even a squeak of dismay. Now though, he felt empty inside when he realized he'd never see his little sister's sweet smile ever again. At the same time, he wanted to smash something and he was never prone to violence so the urge scared him a bit.

The urge to go after Gallert with force was prominent. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It wasn't Gallert's entire fault; he knew that. He couldn't help blaming his lover, though. Aberforth punching Albus in the face made him feel even more remorseful, and even more resentful.

Gallert didn't attend the funeral, probably afraid of being arrested. Considering Aberforth's attitude, it was probably a smart idea on Gallert's part that he stayed away.

Albus quietly left, knowing Aberforth no longer wanted him there. In fact, he probably didn't think Albus had the right to attend the funeral at all, but no one could make him miss his little sister's funeral. No one.

He went to _the house_. Before he even stepped inside, he knew he'd find Gallert there. He moved pass the wards and entered the house. He found Gallert at a table and watched as the blond listlessly took a bite from his noodles, not seeming to enjoy it at all.

"It's over then?" Gallert asked.

Albus knew he was the only one, other than Gallert himself, keyed into the wards. "Yeah. I decided to leave before Aberforth punched me a second time."

"I'm sorry, Al. I never meant Ariana to get hurt or worse. You have to know that. I would never hurt someone that you care so much about."

Albus shook his head. "Gallert, you used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. You can't really say you'd never hurt someone I care about."

"I lost control," Gallert whispered. "We don't even know if I was the one who killed Ariana." Gallert said as he turned around, eyes blazing.

Albus nodded. "That's right; we don't. Her death was a consequence of a three-way duel."

Gallert moved away from table, walking towards Albus. "I love you," he whispered brokenly.

Albus's heart clenched at the desperation in his words, and he lifted a hand to cup Gallert's cheek. Gallert tilted his head, leaning into the gentle touch. "I love you, too."

They came together in a heated embrace, lips devouring each other. They tried to mesh to become one. Hands groped Albus through his robes and Albus found Gallert's toned stomach. They moved as one over to the couch, falling on it while never breaking the kiss.

"Al!" Gallert moaned in his ear.

Albus felt like he was on fire as he latched onto Gallert's collarbone, sucking on the flesh, listening to his lover's breathy mewls of pleasure.

There pleasure peaked as fast as it built. They came together, holding one another tight as they rode the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Gallert fell asleep almost immediately, head resting on Albus's shoulder. Albus though, didn't have the luxury of sleep.

He carefully laid Gallert's head on the couch, stood up, and got dressed, never making a sound. He took a quill and some parchment and wrote a note. It was short and concise, but it got Albus's point across, and he knew Gallert would understand.

He placed it on the table, where he knew Gallert would see it. And then he left.

When Gallert woke up, he'd see Albus gone. He'd go to the table to throw away his noodles and then see the note.

_Goodbye._

Gallert wouldn't shed any tears. He'd simply put his plans into motion, but this time, he'd be doing them alone. There would be no Albus to stop him from going too far.


End file.
